This invention relates to detecting motion, and particularly to a gyroscopic-type device that can be used to detect acceleration and/or speed of motion of a body.
Small, high accuracy, robust attitude solutions are highly sought after in many military and commercial applications. Military entities, in particular, are interested in an accurate, shock/vibration resistant sensor for use in missiles, projectiles, etc. that measure body accelerations and angular rotation rates. Commercial entities are interested in small, low cost, accurate attitude solutions for various purposes, such as in automobile and other vehicle sensing systems. Low cost sensor packages using Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) sensors have not provided the accuracy necessary for at least some of these applications.